His Love His Lies His Promise
by A's Deviate World
Summary: His love is his home, His lies was somehow his truth, His promise lasts.
1. Sun Down and Prick Thorns

His love. His lies. His Promised.

Hi. This is my first fic of AkaKuro. To be honest I did hesitate a lot of times whether if I should post this story or not. I am trying to stick with their original characteristics and attitude, and I hope I can give justice to that. Some words like honorifics and common Japanese words are used to be able to portray the character as it is, specially their distinctive attitude. The story is focus on romance, hurt, comfort, angst and maybe sensual scenes haha – I am just new in writing about these two awesome characters, so I guess it will depend on how the story goes on. MPREG is still undecided yet, because I cannot promise if I can even give justice on it. I specifically do not want the characters to go on OC as much as possible I will do my best in writing this one. Thank you and I hope you enjoy

DISCLAIMER: The characters in Kuroko no Basket are created by none other than Fujamaki Tadatoshi. Any fictional character(s) related by their name(s) or surname(s) are based on the original names of the characters itself or added by the Author/Writer of this fiction story. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS MADE BY FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI'S BRILLIANT MIND. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE FICTIONAL STORY AND ADDED CHARACTERS.

 **Sun Down and Prick Thorns**

He was very lonely when you he came into his life. His already slaved life, although he can't find the way out of that misery, he should've known that the last thing this misery of his wants is to not be apart from him. Not now nor he have never entertained such things that his heart would never even agree or his mind would never let him escape.

It was summer night, but it was raining in a dark room with blood shedding all over the shiny floors that tinted with angry color of hatred, pain and remorse. To see someone lying in bed of rose is the ugliest thing he saw in his entire life. He knew it was him, it was him standing holding a dagger smiling like a naughty child. There is no hint of fear when he saw him. What he felt that time is pity and disgust breathing around the four corners of the wall. A man started talking.

"So you finally arrived. It's good to see you."

The man smiles sweetly like he did nothing despising at all. He began to talk again.

"Are you here to see him or to see me perhaps?"

There was an eerie aura emitting out of the man who's holding a dagger. And the teal head felt panic inside him.

"I feel very bad about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt him. We were just having a good talk when he tried to stab me with his well sharped knife, luckily to say…"

He paused for a minute and started to grin devilishly.

"He wasn't smart enough to kill me. But I was, right?"

Suddenly the teal head gathered all of his courage and begin to talk.

"What is your reason for doing this?"

Those words are the only ones who came out of his mouth and on the last he choked. He feels like in a matter of second he will immediately lose his consciousness.

"You know why I did this, aren't you happy? You can be with me now."

The room suddenly filled with his vicious laugh the teal head doesn't want to hear. He started to walk towards the teal head and his body started to act in defense at the same time trembling.

"Aww look at you fragile as flower, even if you put thorns around yourself it's still useless. Can't you just behave and act properly like how your parents raised you?"

He gave him an icy glare. He just can't believe that this man did this hideous crime. The teal head swear that he will never forgive him.

"You-are-so-disgusting! You can kill me if you want, but not now or today because I swear you will pay for this!"

"Ara – aren't ya already brave now. Hah! How challenging.

He saw some lights coming from the outside passing through the window starting to flash at the room while the sound of siren travels from afar. The evil man looked at the window and stared again at teal head who's looking at him sharply.

"I must bid my farewell for now. Looks like they have noticed the love letter I sent them. I will leave you for now. Be soon prepared as I claim my full reward."

"Don't you ever come back if you do, I will definitely kill you –"

The sirens got louder as it gets closer to the place.

"– san."

He smiled evilly before he said the teal heads name lingering in his disgusting mouth.

"Goodbye Ku-ro-ko-Tet-su-ya."

He suddenly disappeared and was nowhere to be found inside the room. The teal head began to walk to the place where a man lies gushing with his blood. A drop of tear started to fall in his eye.

"How-how did it end-up like this. I only want you and kasan to be with me. You promised me you will never leave my side right?!"

His voice was deafening hoping that the man who promised him, that he will stay by the teal head side will able to hear the words he has said. Suddenly his tears began to flow freely down his cheeks. He can't help but cry. He can't help but feel sad. He can't help but feel weak.

"What should I do now."

The teal head continued crying silently, not noticing there are people who already arrived at the darkest and saddest place the teal head has ever known.

"Tetsuya!"

A redhead with mismatched eyes began to run at his side wearing a worried face while catching his breath.

"Tetsuya are you hurt? What happened to you?"

All that the teal head can do is stare at floor with blood not even seeing his reflection. A pink head woman gasp when he saw a man lying in his own blood. The redhead began to cover the teal head's eyes filled with tears with hands.

"Who's fault is this? What on earth happened here?"

The pink head woman asked.

A greenhead man wearing glasses began to walk closely to the man who's lying on the cold floor. He put his 2 fingers on the man's neck to check the pulse and slowly closed his eyes with a sorrow look.

"He's dead several minutes ago."

The pink head cried.

"Ji-chan – why him!"

"Shintaro, call Daiki and the rest I will take Tetsuya back to Teiko."

The teal head suddenly went back to his senses when he heard the word Teiko coming from the redhead. The teal head answered softly.

"N-no."

"Tetsuya? What did you say?"

The redhead tried to confirm if he heard him right.

"I said no. I need to find him! I've got to find him! He needs to pay for this! He needs –"

The teal was stopped by the redhead sudden action. He carried him like a bride, and the teal head tries to escape from his hold, but the redhead firmly holds him tight enough to not get away.

"Shintaro."

The greenhead man throws a small plastic bottle to the redhead and took one small pill. The redhead placed the pill on his mouth and began to crash his lips against the teal head.

"Hmm –"

The redhead forced his lips and began to part it. The teal head was doing his best not to swallowed the pill the redhead was force feeding him.

"Aka – hmmm"

He finally entered inside the teal head's mouth and explored it like wonders. The teal head did not even notice that he already swallowed the pill. The redhead began to dominate by swirling his tongue. The kiss was very passionate, full of concern and sadness. He deepens the kiss to the extent that they can't breathe anymore. The teal head guessed that the redhead is hoping that his passionate kiss will diminish all his negative emotions. Finally, he broke the kiss and a string of saliva turn out to be the proof of evidence to their passionate kiss. They gasp some air while breathing heavily. The redhead spoke while catching his breath.

"I'm so sorry Tetsuya, I am very sorry."

He said those words wearing a sorrowful face. Tetsuya's vision began to blur probably cause by the pill. He cannot hear the words Akashi was saying and felt the heaviness of his eyelids betraying him. Finally, sleep came and claimed him. Akashi was thankful enough to see his beloved Tetsuya rest for a while.

"Akashi-kun will Tetsu-kun be alright?"

Akashi started to caressed his Tetsuya's face and sighed.

"I hope so. He will, once we get back to Teiko."

"I called Takao and we will be going to begin our work once my team is here."

The greenhead reported.

"We will give him a proper burial before we bury the leader of Kuroko clan. We will discuss everything later at the meeting."

A nod coming from the greenhead was his reply. They heard a noise coming from the hallway and they exactly know who are those people.

"Kurokochiii ~"

A certain yellow head began to whaled.

"Geez Kise don't be so noisy were not in a party."

The tanned male with blue hair interrupted the yellow head. A certain tall purple head wearing a lazy face eating his snacks joined the conversation.

"Is Kuro-chin all right? I already made food and his favorite milkshake for him."

A man with black hair began to appeared from nowhere. Trying to surprise the greenhead who is already aware of his presence.

"Takao I already see you from behind."

Takao pouted.

"Awww ~ Shin-chan you could've just pretend that you didn't hmp!"

"It's not the time for you to joke around we have work to do."

Takao pouted again and whine beside the greenhead.

"Hey is Tetsu all right? Why are you carrying him Akashi?"

Aomine giving a quizzical look.

"Because I want to Daiki."

Akashi stated.

"Geez what's with you today."

The tanned male scratch his nape.

"We are going back to Teiko. Atsushi where are your troops?

The purple head stop munching his snacks and began to report.

"Muro-chin and the rest of my team are going to be here at any moment. I hope they brought some snacks, I forgot to tell them."

The purple head added.

"Daiki and the rest of your team, I need you to come up with a plan. Got any information?"

"Uhh – yes I got the footage and pictures of the assassination."

"Good. Ryota your team will be assigned to check the underground, secure every entrance and exit of Teiko."

"Got it Akashichi ~"

Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara felt the heaviness inside their hearts, and bowed to give proper respect to the man who has been a great inspiration not just to them, but to all his people. They solemnly give a moment of silence when four man wearing black suits appeared in front of the door waiting for their leader.

"Akashi are we leaving now!?"

Another yellow head with sharp fangs on his teeth broke the silence by his exclaiming tone asking the redhead.

"Kotaro you are very impatient."

One certain man with black half long hair whispered something to the yellow head.

"I told you to shut your mouth. Don't you even respect the scene? Sei-chan is not in his usual self-right now."

"Is my training going to be tripled?"

"Maybe quadrupled, if you continue to irritate him."

"You two, stop whispering."

A large tall bulky man interrupted their secret conversation.

"You're no fun at all Eikichi-chan."

Mibuchi whine.

"I need all of your reports after 3 hrs. Anyone who fails to do their work gets a quadrupled menu on their plate. That's all. Dismissed."

He looked at the teal head sleeping in his arms wearing a tired and mournful face. He shouldn't have left them alone by themselves. And now he blames himself for not securing the leader of Kuroko clan and his beloved Kuroko Tetsuya. All of them wore a worried and sorrowful face to their beloved friend who became victim of this heinous crime he is not deserve to experience. All of them swear to their minds and to the sleeping teal head that they will find out every information that leads to this case, and punish them in extreme torture. Akashi spoke.

"We shall take our leave."

"What are going to say to Tetsu-kun when he wakes up?"

Momoi questioned before they leave.

"I will tell further details when I summon the leaders of the manor at the meeting later. For now, no one will report or give any information about this incident."

All of them answered in chorus.

"Hai Akashi/Akashichi/Aka-chin/Akashi-kun."

"Eikichi you will be the one to drive."

"Hai Akashi."

As soon the redhead and his beloved lover got disappeared from the scene. Everyone got at ease and released the tension they felt earlier when their evil leader, well that's what they literally saw, emits a dark aura all over the place.

"Phew – I think Akashichi is more than angry, I thought I will never see that again, but now I'm getting a bad conclusion for this."

Kise began the conversation.

"Thank kami-sama for sparing our lives."

Aomine butt in.

"I guess it can be helped since he saw Kuroko in a devastating state. Addition to that, the leader of Kuroko clan has been killed in front of his own son."

Midorima retorted.

"Yea… you can say that, but who would even dare to kill Tetsu's father?"

The male tanned asked.

"Ojisan is a good man. I never heard any complains about him. In fact, Kuroko clan is the kindest clan in Teiko.

Kise spoked with claimed.

"That maybe is the reason why they are the ones whose being targeted."

Midorima replied.

"Oi Midorima are you saying that Kuroko clan is weak!?"

Aomine exclaimed.

"I am not. You're the one whose imposing it."

The greenhead answered irritated.

"H-hey Aomenechi, Midorimachi it's not the perfect time for this."

The yellow head started to mediate between the two.

"Finally you have used you mind Kise."

"Yea… you've change."

Aomine smirked, Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"Wait, what? Both of you are being mean again ssu! ~"

Kise exclaimed.

"Shin-chan look at this."

Takao caught his partner's attention.

"I have to work, do not be late it's Kuroko we are talking about."

Midorima noted both of them.

"Hell like I will let myself be killed by that devil, I love my life ya know."

"If it's Kurokochi were talking about, I would never be late."

Akashi and the rest of his group Rakuzan are heading back to the Teiko. Akashi can't stop caressing and kissing the neck of his beloved Tetsuya. For him, it's his way of apologizing for not protecting him. He will not forgive that person if he hurt his Tetsuya, nothing matters to him if it's about him. Akashi's world only revolves to his one and only possession, his love of his life Kuroko Tetsuya. Ever since they were a child Akashi would often visit Kuroko's family mansion since he doesn't want his Tetsuya to do such effort.

"Sei-kun don't you want me to go to your mansion?"

Kuroko asked with puzzled look.

"Tetsuya I just don't want you to get tired."

Akashi reasoned out.

"But it's just walking distance."

Kuroko reasoned also. Akashi sighed.

"Tetsuya it is not about that, I should be the one doing the effort."

"And what do you mean by that Sei?"

Akashi closed the distance between him and his beloved and whispered words that made Kuroko blushed.

"Because you are going to be my wife someday, and as your future husband, I should be the one doing all the efforts Tet-su-ya-love."

Kuroko's face became the new definition of color red.

"S-ssei should not say s-something like that it's e-embarrassing."

"Why Tetsuya, didn't I tell this almost every day?"

Akashi liking the reaction of his beloved possession. He always managed to say words that will make his Tetsuya blushed. And it's always worth it to see.

"I-it's not about that, you are just teasing me."

Kuroko pouted. Akashi find it cute.

"Don't do that to anyone."

"Do what?"

"Don't pout to anyone except me, I should be the only one who can see the cute side of Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun is selfish"

"Only to you my Tetsuya."

Akashi locked his Tetsuya between his legs and let him lean in his chest.

"When we reach the right age, I want to marry Tetsuya so I can officially claim you, even though no one can take you away from me. How about you?"

"Well I like Sei-kun, and if Sei wants to marry me I'll be the happiest person in the world."

Akashi chuckled.

"Then I'll be the luckiest person in the world too. You should sleep now, it's nap time."

"Sei-kun should sleep too. I will grow taller than you when you don't sleep."

Akashi chuckled again.

"Believe me Tetsuya even if I am just a meter tall from you right now, I will still grow taller than you."

"How sure of you about that?"

"I am absolute, and I always win right."

"It sounded like a statement not an approval."

"You know me Tetsuya."

"It's Sei-kun we are talking about."

Kuroko fell asleep in Akashi arms and Akashi stared at the lovely face of his beloved. Before he sleeps he began to oath his promised to his beloved Tetsuya.

"I will protect, love and cherish you Tetsuya. I will do everything to keep those smile on your face. I will never leave by your side. I will never betray you, and I will always be here for you even in the next life. I love you my Tetsuya."

Tetsuya gave an unaware smile and Akashi smiled sweetly to him before he dozes to sleep.

He reminisced the time back when they were children. Now his promised is somehow broken, he cursed himself for being an idiot when it comes to Tetsuya. He was a man of excellence and admired by people because of his exceptional talent, but when it comes to his Tetsuya he's a failure. That's what he always thought to himself.

"Akashi were here."

Eikichi interrupted Akashi's reverie.

"Is our room ready?"

Nebuya talked to the head of Rakuzan manor, after several talk Nebuya signaled that everything is already prepared, Akashi gave him a nod. Reo who already got out of his car was given a signal to open the limousine. He opened the car and all the maids bowed in half, at the grand door Kise and the members of the Kaijō mansion are waiting to give their report. Rakuzan head of household is also waiting for the arrival of the most powerful leader of Teiko. Akashi carried Kuroko and began to walk his way to the grand door.

"Welcome back Akashi-sama, Kuroko-sama."

All the maids greeted in chorus. The maid began to whisper with one other the moment Akashi passes through them.

"Why is Akashi-sama carrying Kuroko-sama?"

"What do you think happened?"

"Is Kuroko-sama sick?"

"Kuroko-sama fainted I guess."

As Akashi reached the grand door, Rakuzan head of household greeted him.

"Good evening and welcome back Akashi-sama."

"Where is Alexandria?"

"She's already waiting inside Akashi-sama."

"Tell Shintaro to go straight in our room."

"As you wish Akashi-sama."

"Ryota your report."

"We have secured all the entrance and exit of the underground and the whole place of Teiko. Hidden cameras and electronic trap devices are already installed. We have also installed jamming and wire tapped device to monitor everything. There is no suspicious or hidden action, end of report.

"Good. Meet me at the conference room 2 hours from now. No one is not allowed to be late. Dismissed.

"Hai Akashichi."

Akashi proceeded inside the manor, there waiting are the members of Seirin mansion and Alexandria, Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya's personal coach, and the doctor of Kuroko's mansion especially Kuroko Tetsuya's personal doctor. Now she has joined as one of the doctors of Teiko. All of them was shocked seeing the son of Kuroko clan carried by the leader of the Teiko and Rakuzan. Kagami broke the silence first.

"Akashi what happened to Kuroko?"

Kagami one of Kuroko's best friend is eager to know what happened. Akashi answered.

"Let's talk tomorrow, but for now I need Alexandria to follow with me. I assumed that you are already been informed by Ryota and rest of Kaijō members.

"Hai, we already checked the whole place."

"I will set meeting for tomorrow morning."

"I understand."

Kagami replied.

Aida Riko who is very concerned in Kuroko, is eager also to know what happened to him. Aside from Alexandria she became an assistant nurse only to Kuroko.

"Uhm… Akashi-san is Kuroko will be okay."

A worried tone came out of her words.

"Yes, he is just asleep caused by the pill he had taken earlier."

"O-okay. Thank you."

"We shall take our leave then; my patient needs me now."

Alexandria cut the conversation, Kagami nod. Akashi ordered them to go on their regular routines, and everyone agreed and did what the redhead leader said. They have a lot of time to ask the other members later. Akashi and Alexandria walked together in silence. Alexandria broke the silence.

"I see that this one is a very serious matter, judging from your face and aura."

"Yes, it is. I told to the head of household to summon Shintaro once he arrives."

The female doctor adjusted her glasses.

"I am at your service Teiko leader."

The silence claimed the moment again. Finally, they have arrived at the shared room of Akashi and Kuroko. He walks to where the bed is located and carefully placed Kuroko he took the shirt that was on side table, and took off the jacket and shirt and change it with clean one, Akashi started the conversation.

"The leader of the Kuroko clan… Kuroko Hirose is already dead."

Alexandria was a bit shocked. She suspected that the blood somehow came from a relative family, but he was not expecting that the blood all over Kuroko's clothes is from his father itself.

"Care to provide more details?"

Akashi looked at Kuroko and began to continue the conversation.

"Daiki got a letter sent to the Tōō mansion and was forwarded to me immediately. The letter says _Don't miss my most special day. Checked mate. P.S. I already know where Kuroko Tetsuya is._ My suspicion is, this was the same person who wanted to kidnapped Tetsuya when he was six. When we got there I saw Tetsuya kneeling and crying in-front of his father, there lies Kuroko Hirose bath in his own blood. I forced Tetsuya to take sedative Shintaro gave to me and went immediately back here for his safety and the rest is history."

"I see… I never thought his situation can be this painful. I am aware that Seirin mansion is a weapon to be used, a powerful weapon to have."

Alexandria looked at Akashi straightly.

"I am glad that you as the Teiko leader and Rakuzan successor is doing your very best to protect my patient."

"That is unquestionable ever since."

"Yea…I trust you a lot with my patient, so what does her doctor can do for you."

Akashi borrowed a moment of silence, his mismatched eyes meet her green orbs. She felt her body shivered. She knows that Akashi is quite intimidating, but this time she felt chills running down her body. He opened his mouth and said those words that widened her eyes.

"I want you to erase Tetsuya's memories."

P.S. Please if you noticed typo errors please feel free to comment about it. I would really appreciate if you would give a comment about my first fic. Your reviews matters to me.


	2. It's for him to keep

Hi. I will try my best to do an update once a week. I hope you did like it. Please enjoy and feel free to comment for typo errors and reviews. Thank you and Enjoy!

Akashi borrowed a moment of silence, his mismatched eyes meet her green orbs. She felt her body shivered. She knows that Akashi is quite intimidating, but this time she felt chills running down her body. He opened his mouth and said those words that widened her eyes.

"I want you to erase Tetsuya's memories."

…

The doctor wore a serious face and for that time Akashi can predict what's running on the doctor's mind. He was sure that he heard him clearly. The doctor hummed.

"Hnn – I didn't know that you're actually very desperate. Tell me what makes you think that I will agree to your terms?"

The doctor watched Akashi's gestures and movements as he walks towards the large transparent glass staring blankly.

"I already know that you are interested to pry about my plans."

The doctor chuckled.

"You think so? I do not know you well."

"Which your words made easy to put into sense."

"Ha – I am very reserved you know."

"Is that your answer doctor?"

"Not really, is this what you want for my patient?"

"Don't push your luck too much."

The doctor started to laugh hard.

"You are really something Akashi-san, although I am trying to."

The doctor added.

"Please low down your voice, Tetsuya might wake up."

The female doctor exasperates.

"You are having a serious conversation involving the presence of my patient, and you are worrying that he might hear us. Oh please! I know that other than sedatives you injected something to him, you have a lot of secrets Teiko commander."

"Not really, I just learn how to manage things on my own."

The doctor put her serious face again, while the redhead is still looking outside the window. The doctor spoke in an earnest way.

"Are you sure about this? You might be hated I presumed."

"Do what you must. I'll do what is a must."

Akashi wearing no single hint of regret already predicted about the result. But he is absolute in his decision, to make Tetsuya forget the things that he needs to forget and the things that he need not to know anymore.

"If you say so, I think I need to talk to Midorima about what medicine should my patient take."

She walked towards the bed and placed beside his patient.

"He already suffered enough, I saw it ever since he was a child. Let me see what I can do for you again young master Tetsuya."

A knocked from the door made the female doctor down memory lane disconnected.

"Akashi it's me."

The owner of the voice was none other than the famous doctor of Shūtoku. He is known as one of the best doctors in the world, his talent is even highly recognized by the World Health Organization. Midorima Shintaro let himself entered and saw Alexandria standing beside the sleeping teal head. He wasn't sure about why he was summoned by Akashi, in addition to that Kuroko's personal doctor is also present.

"Perfect timing!"

Alexandria exclaimed.

"What certain business do you have today doctor?"

Midorima asked.

"Oh! You should rephrase the question doctor, what certain business we are about to do."

The greenhead gave a quizzical look.

"You should be friendlier to him Alexandria; you will be working with him soon."

"Yea, yea, yea I will, my apologies doctor."

The greenhead didn't even payed attention to her and started to give his report.

"Everyone is already back. We have 30 minutes' left before the meeting, may I ask why all of a sudden you summoned me here?"

Akashi spoke directly to the greenhead doctor.

"I ordered Alexandria to erase Tetsuya's memories about what happened to his father, and I want you to help her in getting the right medication and treatment for him."

The greenhead made a serious look before he replied.

"This is a desperate action."

The female doctor laughs.

"That's what I've said to him earlier."

"Both of you will have to keep this a secret, and you will help Tetsuya to be cured as soon as possible. That's all."

The redhead leader looked at the greenhead with stoic face.

"I see… If that's an order I can no longer argue to that."

The greenhead gave the same stoic face.

"You know me well Shintaro."

"This is quite tiring and at the same I feel guilty to my patient who's in this room sleeping safe and sound, not knowing he will lost a certain part of his memory any moment soon."

All of them looked at the teal head who's sleeping soundly.

"You may leave now. Beware of your actions, I don't want this to spread like a plague."

"As you wish."

Both of them answered in chorus, Akashi called the greenhead for the second time.

"Shintaro, tell them I'll be there in five minutes."

The greenhead nods before he closed the door. The redhead climbed onto their bed and started to cuddle his Tetsuya. Locking him between his legs, he began to talk pretending his love is listening.

"I know that this is unfair to you, but it's the only way for you to forget what happened. I don't want to see you in that state again, I swear to myself and to your parents as well. I hope you understand love."

He gently kissed Tetsuya's lips and forehead sweetly before he let himself slide out of the bed. One last glanced and he opened the door, revealing the pink head facing in front of him before he managed to take a step.

"Akashi-kun, Alex-san requested me to take care of Tetsu-kun while you're on meeting."

The pink head informed.

"Is that so… you may take care of him."

Akashi replied.

"Roger that!"

Momoi let herself entered, and Akashi went on his way to their conference room where everyone is waiting for him. While on his way, he kept thinking about it lately if whether he should talk to Tetsuya's aunt, Kuroko Hirose's youngest sister Kuroko Yuriko about his nephew's conditioned. Arriving upon the place Mayuzumi and Nebuya opened the door for him and everyone stopped their individual agendas. Aomine Daiki who's assigned to gather information about the incident, Kise Ryota who's in charge in checking any suspicious inside Teiko, Murasakibara Atsushi assigned for clearing the path for Akashi, killing his enemy is one, and Midorima Shintaro the head of medical team, in charge in taking care of everyone's well-being especially to Akashi and Kuroko. He is also the second-in-command of Teiko, the right hand of Akashi.

"We are joined by Seirin's captain Junpei Hyuga."

Akashi informed his former teammates.

"I assumed that all of you gathered some information."

Akashi's Rakuzan members are seating at the back to list all of the information that their leader is about to get.

"Daiki you start."

"Well we got this information coming from an old man leaving in his mansion 300 meters away, wherein the leader of Kuroko clan and his son is about to stay at their villa for vacation. He stated that there is a black mobile following the car of the victims, another one we got pictures coming from hidden cameras the Kuroko clan installed everywhere."

The pictures have been presented on the screen and Akashi's looking at it intensely.

"Is there any result coming from the Tōō forensic?"

Akashi questioned.

"Yes, but the suspect is good at erasing all the evidences so we are still looking for a trace."

Aomine replied.

"Reo."

Akashi called the man who's sitting at the back.

"I got everything Sei-chan, I already listed all the possible suspect and all of them are candidate and has the reason to plot a murder to the leader of Seirin Mansion."

"Your information lacked something. In this picture is a man standing in front of Kuroko's villa at 22:49, this picture doesn't match the first information you have given. Any explanation?"

Akashi being very serious on finding those people who are responsible, and is very likely going to be killed by him. Aomine answered.

"That is because before we reach at the crime scene, someone already stole the copy of the video where the murder has been performed."

"Someone who knows the secret coordination of Kuroko's clan."

Reo added.

"I see… you need to work on it. If they have broken the system, this person is already working on our side."

Akashi figured.

"Yes that is true, no one can possibly know the exact coordination… unless they have been working with us."

Midorima butt in the conversation. Hyuga spoke.

"I – really need to inform you about this."

Hyuga caught Akashi's attention and is looking intensely to him, why is he hiding an information especially to him.

"Why does the Seirin leader hides an information to me, are you prepared for the consequence?"

Akashi asked with a cold tone. Hyuga almost fell into his chair, he is not ready to die yet and he knows very well that Akashi is the person he doesn't want to bump in.

"Ii-it's not t-that I want to it to be kept hidden, Kuroko Hirose-sama asked me not to tell anyone, including you."

Kuroko's father not wanting for him to know is suspicious already, he's been thinking what might be the possible reason why he doesn't want anyone to know about it, including him. Hyuga continued.

"A year ago he requested me to change the coordinates of the Seirin mansion, at first I hesitated to follow his request. I asked him why all of a sudden he wants to change the coordinates, he just simple hummed and said someone wants to kidnapped his son and this time, he thinks that their mission will be a success. I asked him if I should tell it to the current head of Teiko, your father Akashi Akihiko."

He paused and continue the story again.

"I remember it was 6 months before your assertion as the new Teiko leader, I was about to tell it to you, but Kuroko Hirose-sama warned me with his intense look, that's the reason why I failed to inform you. I searched for Izuki because he's the newly assigned person in arranging the coordinates of Seirin, I asked him to change it and told him it is already approved by the head of Teiko. I know I lied not just to him, but to everyone. Two days before their awaited vacation I heard Kuroko Hirose-sama talking to his son."

"Tetsuya."

"Yes father, what is it?"

"I want to listen carefully."

"Hai."

"I am no getting younger now, and I'd like to know to you that father lied to you about something."

Tetsuya gave a puzzled look.

"Why would you lie to me? And what is that something?"

Kuroko Hirose sighed, and felt very sorry for lying to his beloved son.

"Because Tetsuya was too young to know about it, I decided to tell it to you when you can clearly understand what is happening around, and father thinks that now is the time for you to know now. Can you still forgive me?"

Kuroko Hirose gave an apologetic look, Tetsuya thought of something before he said.

"Hai, you're still my father and you must have a good reason for doing so."

Kuroko Hirose felt relieved after hearing his son forgiveness, he knows that he is very obedient, polite and kind just like his mother. Kuroko Hirose look at his son and began to tell the whole story.

"After your mother gave birth to you, she and I had a conversation about you and the son of Akihiko."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hai."

"For us to protect you, we requested that both of you should be together when you reach the right age. Our family that time was facing a big problem, It's about the declination of Kuroko clan."

"Is that the reason why Teiko adopted us?"

The young Kuroko quizzically asked.

"Yes, you know that Teiko only have five originally members as your history teacher told you right?"

"Hai, the Shūtoku, Yōsen, Tōō, Kaijō and the most powerful of them all Akashi-kun's family Rakuzan."

"That's right, the five leaders of each houses allowed us to joined Teiko, that was the start of regaining our family status on track. However, we are still not able to escape the fact that we are still a weapon."

"Weapon?"

The older man sighed again.

"Our family is one of the largest top hidden dealer of countries secret trade of information and war weapons, we sell our made weapons only to those people who will not cause any problem or betrayal. Your grandfather made a weapon that can kill not just one country but even half of this world will likely to be erase on the map."

The young man knows already about the weapon their family sells, he remembered when his grandpa told it to him back when was 8 years old. What is news to him is the weapon that can whip half of the land that can be seen on the map, and the one who made it is his grandfather who he loved so much.

"So why did grandpa made that weapon?"

The teal head asked eagerly.

"That was… accidentally made by your grandpa, he was having his research and experiment on his lab when he discovered something."

"What did grandpa discovered?"

Kuroko Hirose saw a black hair and yelled his name.

"Junpei."

The young man stiffed at his current place.

"You are good at eavesdropping; you can come out now."

Hyuga stop from his story and told them that was the last word he heard and was asked to leave the room.

Akashi raised a question to Hyuga.

"Why all of a sudden you wanted to tell us this information?"

Hyuga replied.

"It's because I think this leads why Kuroko Hirose-sama has been murdered."

"What leads you to that conclusion?"

Akashi added a question.

"When I got caught by Kuroko's father and was asked to went out and close the door, his son widened his eyes the moment the head of Kuroko clan whispered something to his son. It made Kuroko Tetsuya shocked."

Hyuga informed. What has been running through Akashi's mind is why Tetsuya didn't say anything about this. One things for sure, he needs to dig more about his lover's family.

"To add more, I think the whereabouts of this secret information is already passed to Kuroko, and the coordinates to all Seirin's transactions. Before they spent their vacation we cannot even opened some of the coordinates, my suspicion is Kuroko Hirose-sama change it before they left the mansion."

Midorima joined the conversation.

"I think we should start to gather all the information about Kuroko's family, It's been 2 decades since the day they have joined and yet we still have little facts about them. Do you know about this Akashi?"

Akashi hummed raising his right hand on his chin in silence, they all stared at their leader who's grinning devilishly and everyone except the greenhead shivered.

"Yes, but thanks to the leader of Seirin my puzzle is almost done."

As expected to the leader of Teiko, Midorima thought about the facts that was stated by the Seirin leader earlier, and began to think several conclusions.

"I expect that everyone here in this room will not spread this information even at your former teammates. Are we clear."

"Hai."

Everyone replied.

"Man Tetsu has a lot of secrets including his family."

Aomine bumped at the conversation.

"What can we say, even though Kurokochi stayed with us ever since we were children his family didn't."

Kise added.

"I'm sure Kuro-chin will tell it to Aka-chin sooner."

The purple head defended.

"Atsushi your report."

Akashi cut the conversation and let the purple head proceed in his report. Meanwhile when the meeting is still on going, Momoi read one of Kuroko's favorite book Sherlock Holmes by Arthur Conan Doyle. Momoi stop from reading and decided to talk to the sleeping teal head.

"Tetsu-kun should need to wake up soon, everyone is worried."

Momoi spoke with sadness, the door suddenly opened and revealed Alexandria taking her walk close to the pink head.

"Sorry for calling you all of sudden, I just don't want my patient to wake up without someone beside him."

"It's okay, I wanted to help Tetsu-kun in the best way that I can."

Momoi smiled.

"So you're reading his favorite book."

The doctor smiled.

"Yes, I thought reading this book aloud might help him to wake up."

Momoi smiled back, and placed the book on the table beside her.

"Yea maybe, could you leave us for a moment I just need to check my patient."

Alexandria asked the pink head dearly.

"Uh – yes please do so, I will take my leave then."

"Thank you very much."

Momoi walks towards the door and let herself out and closed it, Momoi talk to herself loud enough to hear voice.

"I wish I could stay a little longer, I want to know his condition too."

Momoi thought to herself.

"I guess I will ask Alex-san later."

She began humming while walking happily.

Alexandria took out all of the things in her doctor's bag. After preparing the equipment's, she took the right hand of his sleeping patient and stroke the PVC (Peripheral Venous Catheter) a small flexible tube placed into the peripheral vein in order to administer medication or fluids. The transfusion kit that passes by the PVC contained a fluid medicine that will cause a person to have a disoriented neuron. Instead of transmitting information, it will dysfunction and will stop the neurons receiving instead of penetrating the person's mind. Together with Midorima they have created this kind of fluid medicine due to the support of their Teiko leader, it is not out of the market, and has been develop and used only by the certain teal head. Kuroko wore pain on his face caused by the PVC, but it didn't wake him up. After the PVC was put on, she turned on the ECG known as Electrocardiography it's a process of recording the electrical activity of the heart. Alexandria talks to his sleeping patient.

"I guess this is it, but don't worry you will be fine after this."

The door opens revealing the redhead together with his greenhead colleague, the female doctor assumed that the meeting was over.

"How was it?"

Akashi asked while walking towards beside the teal head, He saw the PVC on his right hand and look at the ECG that gave him a relieve look showing a normal status. He sat beside the teal head before caressing his beloved cheek wearing a worried face.

"The result will be revealed once he wakes up."

The female doctor informed.

Akashi was still looking at Kuroko when he raised a question to the female doctor.

"Will there be no harmful effect?"

This time the greenhead doctor replied in replacement.

"We tried this to someone like Kuroko who got himself in a tragic accident, that person is about to die 4 weeks before his deadline, he said that if he could only forget the accident where he saw his girlfriend died in cruel way he will die happily. His condition was already 20/70 the least was his chance of survival. It was already late when we diagnosed him resulted in having hematopoietic and lymphoid malignancies known as blood cancer, he has caught Chronic lymphocytic leukemia."

"In medical language we call it (CLL)."

Alexandria butt in. Midorima continues.

"Hai, it is sorted under lymphomas according to current WHO classification; called small lymphocytic lymphoma (SLL) when leukemic cells are absent, the percentage is 10.2 % ranking second as the most dangerous disease, first is Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma with 48.6 % not even merciful in giving a second life."

The greenhead paused and the female doctor continued the story.

"We told him that we have a medicine that can make him forget that incident, he signed an agreement that he will bury this information we have told him, and also agreed as a voluntarily test patient of this new invented medicine that is not likely to be sold out of the market. From time to time he drinks the medicine we had gave him."

The female doctor resumed the story, as Akashi keeps caressing the cheek of the sleeping teal head.

"Every morning we ask him to tell about the incident and little by little he was starting to forget the details of what happened, to us that is a positive feedback and as for him it's not. At last, the patient didn't remember anything about the incident he and his girlfriend got involved, we conditioned his mind saying to him that his girlfriend will be back soon and he was just hospitalized because of his head injury due to his recent car accident, he easily believed to that sweet lie and died without knowing the truth. Poor lover man."

The female doctor sighed and felt sorry for recalling about the past, this time It's Akashi turn to talk.

"When Tetsuya wakes up inform Atsushi to prepare some food, is there anything else that you wanted to report?"

Midorima gave his leader a transparent glass of bottled medicine and spoke the information to him.

"Here's a bottle that Kuroko needs to take every day before he sleeps."

Akashi took the bottle from Midorima's hand.

"A sedative?"

"It's not a sedative, that one is a partner of that fluid medicine and he's still under supervision. In addition to that, how it will be a success getting Kuroko to drink the medicine without him noticing, I presume he will not be silent about this."

Midorima retaliates, Alexandria weighted the load.

"Do you have any plans Teiko leader?"

Akashi stared at both of them.

"Tetsuya trusts me at everything."

The redhead claims.

"We will just put it into his food, he will not even suspect to that, and as for the liquid we can put in his drink."

"I already thought of that earlier, I was about to suggest that."

The doctor whined.

"I guess we have in common then."

She added.

"Do you think he will not notice it?"

Alexandria meddle on his plan.

"He will not."

Akashi end Alexandria's doubt of possibilities.

"And try to not detest my word, it's not a good start to begin with."

Akashi included, Alexandria's gave an apologetic face.

"Well are business here is halfway done; we should take our leave."

Midorima stated.

"Yea we are being such a bothersome ne don't you think Midorima se-n-sei?"

Alexandria teased.

"Don't you even think that we are close."

Midorima being irritated.

"Aww ~ why are you being so cold hearted, you are being a tsun-tsun again."

Alexandria not dropping the game.

"Shut up! You are so noisy."

Midorima exclaimed.

"Oh are you scaring me? I should talk to Kazu-chan and tell that his lover is a –"

The greenhead glared with threatened look.

"If you don't drop this, you'll be ending meeting your second life."

"You wouldn't even dare."

The female doctor smirked, Akashi interrupted their piercing conversation.

"Continue the cherish talk outside, you are ruining my time with Tetsuya."

Akashi is already sitting in bed and cuddling Kuroko leaning at the redhead's chest sitting in between Akashi's legs, Alexandria began to tease the greenhead again and start whispering to Midorima's right ear using her hand as a cover."

"How about trying that position with Kazu-chan, you should be more intimate with your partner, you don't want him to start looking for another man don't ya think?"

Midorima became so irritated at the female doctor beside him.

"I am assuring you that Takao would never even do that. You know what, I think that if you really need to tell someone who needs to be very intimate at his partner, you should pick up your phone and call your lover."

Midorima leave the female doctor amused while chuckling.

"Have a good night sleep Teiko leader."

Alexandria let the two have their time for both of them.

Midorima left the Rakuzan mansion and went back to Shūtoku. Teiko is a place where six mansion headed by six powerful people who decided to be united to become the most powerful and influential people in the world. Rakuzan headed by none other than the current head of Teiko Akashi Seijuro. He is known as a ruthless leader just like the late head of Teiko and Rakuzan Akashi Akihiko. Akashi is a person who can never be defy, he is incomparable and highly above by others. He's excellent, absolute, and has no weakness other than his beloved Kuroko Tetsuya. He's exceeding potential made become the leader of Teiko. Shūtoku a mansion full of expert doctors, nurses, therapist and all medical related profession. The family pioneers in medical industry up until present, but they are not just expert in taking care of patient, they are trained also as military men in physical and intellectual, they are leaded by their highly respectable leader Midorima Shintaro, the right hand of Teiko leader. Tōō a mansion full of strong men, they are the protectors of Teiko headed by the tanned ace Aomine Daiki. They are the strongest team of Teiko. Yōsen handled by the tallest member of the Teiko Murasakibara Atsushi. His passion is to baked desserts and pastries, he's been known as one of the best chefs in the world, every single part of the country knows that his pastries and desserts are the best, but little they know that they are expert in vicious killing. Kaijō mansion is headed by none other than the handsome model Kise Ryota. His beautiful face, killer smile, and perfect body to die for make millions of girl's swoon and get crazy. Kaijō is expert at spying since they are the ones who appears often in television, newspaper and all public interview and appearance in behalf of Teiko. And last but not the least Seirin the shadow of Teiko headed by the Phantom man Kuroko Tetsuya. Seirin decided to joined Teiko 2 decades ago signed by the late head of the mansion Kuroko Hirose, the purpose is to regain their glorious status back, and for the protection of his son Kuroko Tetsuya. Seirin is the most powerful weapon of Teiko, they build powerful bombs, guns and other harmful weapons to protect their new found family Teiko, and for the benefit of goodwill.

NOTE: Please kindly give you comment and reviews. Please bear with me for any wrong grammar/sentence and typo error, since I am the only one who's kept repeating and repeating in editing my own work. T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U *smiley*


	3. Erotic Persuassion

**Erotic Persuasion**

Hi. I hope you are enjoying reading my first fic. Please kindly give comments and reviews, I would much appreciate and would enjoy replying to all of it. Thank you so much. Enjoy.

NOTE: When I was writing for this chapter, there are some certain issues that I must attend, it is about the names of the countries that I was thinking not to mention anymore. Since I respect diversity, I decided to create another name for different countries to avoid discrimination and biases, I don't know where or what country are you from, but I certainly don't want to write any negative about your beloved country, and I would always give high respect to each and everyone's different practices and morals, but I think somehow you will find such similarities.

…...

Upon the greenhead's arrival at their mansion, his lover Kazunari Takao a surgeon awaits at the mansions grand door, Kazunari talked.

"Mou Shin-chan what took you so long?"

Kazunari asked his beloved partner.

"I was summoned by Akashi after the meeting, why are you here outside?"

Midorima asked.

"I'm waiting for you didn't you even appreciate it?"

Kazunari replied with a bit of grief.

"Well we have to go inside I need to discuss some details."

Midorima did not even replied his partner's question.

"You're being cold again Shin-chan."

Kazunari whines.

"I am not, are they still awake?"

"Yea waiting for your instruction about the Amphetamines they have collected, it seems like we have another problem."

The raven head informed.

"First we have to classify what kind of Amphetamine it is, and the level of tolerance when it is already taken."

"The Dragon Fire country is the one who's behind this, and I think someone in our country Kyokujitsu is helping to sneak those drugs using their influenced."

Kazunari slip out his thoughts.

"There is one thing I know about this influence."

Midorima respond.

"Heh – yea there is nothing more influential than Akashi."

Kazunari retorted.

"Indeed, we should get inside now they've waited long enough."

"Can't you just meet us tomorrow?"

Kazunari tries to win over the greenhead.

"This can't wait it's important."

The greenhead hit back his partner.

"Is there any important than talk –"

"Don't weigh things that are not equal, it's like you're saying you want me to choose between you and work."

Midorima getting impatient already about the conversation.

"I'm not, it's just…"

Kazunari losing his train of thoughts.

"Never mind."

Kazunari walk his way inside the mansion and left the greenhead, Midorima sighed.

"This is not what I want right now, I guess I should take the advised that blondie doctor told me, I hate when she knows what to do about Takao."

He recalls their conversation before he left Akashi's mansion.

"Ne Midorima sensei, I think you should apologize to Kazu-chan."

"Why would I apologize? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh yes haven't you check your phone yet? It ringed for about 8 times."

The greenhead fished his phone through his pocket and press the power button seeing almost 14 missed calls from his partner. He stared at the female doctor.

"How did you know that it ringed several times? Are you spying on me or something?"

"Woah whoa why would I even do that, I was with Kazu-chan earlier and he said you are not even picking up your phone, you do not know how to treat your partner right don't ya doctor?"

Midorima glared icily at the female doctor.

"He knows I'm busy and were both working, it can't be helped."

The Blond doctor raised her right brow.

"It can't be helped? Are you hearing yourself?"

The doctor replied with tone of irritation.

"As far as I know I'm not deaf."

Midorima responded.

"Yea you're not maybe deaf, but you are such an oblivious."

The greenhead didn't respond to defend himself, the blond doctor exasperated.

"You know what doctor, I don't mean to intervene between you two, but mind to tell you this. He's still your partner and you are supposed to attend to his needs even just answering your phone or giving a message at least."

The greenhead doctor is still quite and walked again, the blond doctor tries to catch his phase.

"You are treating him like a substitute to your work, why don't you date him or even make something special just to make things up, he's not going to wait for you as long as you want."

The greenhead stopped from walking, and look almost angry at the blond doctor.

"He is not a substitute."

The blond knows that she already crossed the line, the greenhead continues his talk.

"You're not one to talk about our relationship since it's ours to fix not yours."

He then walks far away from the female doctor; the female doctor was amused by Midorima's sudden action.

"I will not forget that face, you really love him Midorima sensei."

The greenhead didn't want to pick up a fight with that female doctor, he was taught by his father not to even fall in women's skim in testing a man's patience, the greenhead huff's.

"I really need to fix this first, I don't want to sleep at the sofa tonight, and I haven't slept with him for days."

Midorima thought before walking inside their mansion.

…

It was a peaceful morning and a certain redhead is looking at his sleeping beauty, well that was he like to call it; is staring lovingly at the teal head.

"I wonder if I kissed you like what the prince did to his princess, would you wake up love?"

He's referring to the Disney fairy tale Sleeping Beauty.

"Hmm – how long will you sleep love? It has been 2 days."

He brushed his hands in the teal head's hair and began to talk again.

"I am aware that you are cute and beautiful while you're sleeping, but could you please open your eyes now, I want to see those beautiful orbs."

There is no reaction coming from the teal head, a naughty smile was plastered on the redhead's lips and he placed himself at the backboard of their bed and placed his beloved between his legs leaning the teal head's back on his chest, he started to peck Kuroko's lips but it didn't wake him up, he bites the teal head's neck and kissed it apologetically, and the teal head began to react but it's enough to wake him up, he began ravaging Kuroko's lips moving the redhead's lips like a hungry beast eating his prey, and the teal head began to moan.

"Nngghh – hmm"

Well that's a good start, but that's not enough, he's hands travel inside the teal head's shirt while his lips are busy ravaging the lips of Kuroko that is already getting swollen because of his bites. The teal head continued to moaned, he was half awake already.

"Hmm Sse hmm sei –"

The teal head spoke the redhead's name, and the redhead bite his neck again leaving red marks on Kuroko's creamy and white pale skin. Akashi's hand teased Kuroko's nipples and the teal opened his eyes panting.

"Hmm Sei what are you hmm doing?"

The redhead stopped from kissing Kuroko's neck leaving angry marks.

"I am trying to wake you up love, good morning."

Akashi pecked Kuroko's lips and smiled beautifully.

"Good morning Sei-kun, did you sleep well?"

Akashi answered lovingly.

"Of course I always do when I'm beside you."

Kuroko blushed, Akashi smirked.

A knock from the door cut the romantic scene.

"Aka-chin is Kuro-chin already wake up?"

The purple head on the back door asked.

"Come in, Tetsuya is already awake and will have his breakfast."

The purple head opened the door with Kuroko's breakfast.

"Ohayou Aka-chin, Kuro-chin your breakfast is here, I made you an English breakfast."

The purple head greeted and put the table on wheels in front of Kuroko.

"Ohayou Murasakibara-kun, domo arigatou."

Kuroko smiled, and look at his lover.

"Are you joining me Sei?"

Kuroko asked.

"I apologize love I will join breakfast with them later, don't mind me just finish this food before we get up."

"Okay."

Kuroko smiled, the purple head left the couple who's sitting at their bed, Akashi is looking intensely while his beloved Tetsuya eats his food, Kuroko stared at his lover.

"Sei-kun is there something wrong? Are you hungry? You can share with me if you like."

Akashi chuckled, and thought to himself, he would never ever learn his secret.

"No love, I am just glad that you're not escaping your breakfast."

Kuroko blinked.

"Sei-kun is my eating habit bothered you that much?"

Kuroko asked.

"Yes love it is, you're not even gaining weight."

Kuroko pouted and Akashi gave a peck on Kuroko's right cheek.

"I think this food is too much, I'm already full."

Akashi raised gave a warned look.

"Nonsense Tetsuya you are going to finish your breakfast."

With a swift move Kuroko pushed the table on wheels and straddled like a cowboy placing his arms around Akashi's neck, he leaned forward to the redheads face and began to talk in sultry manner.

"Sei-kun is quite hard to please sometimes."

Akashi starts to filled the room with his laugh, and placed his arms around Kuroko's waist and pulled him making the teal head gaped at shock, closing the gap between their bodies, Akashi tilt his forehead on his beloved and talk in a husky and sexy voice.

"You are now being sly love, to whom did you learned this?"

Kuroko putting his hand on Akashi's bed hair, and his left hand drawing circle motion around the redhead's nape.

"I learned from the best."

Akashi chuckled and pecked Kuroko's lips.

"And do I know that person perhaps?"

Kuroko smiled sweetly, he loves it when Akashi acts like a spoiled child sometimes, he moved his hips and Akashi is already at his limit, he pinned down his lover and kissed him deeply, ravaging his lips. Kuroko giving an earnest respond and Akashi began to swirled his tongue.

"Hmm – hmm"

Akashi slide his hand under the pale teal head clothes and continuously biting, licking, kissing and sucking, leaving an angry red marks.

"Ahh – Sei they might see those marks."

Akashi who's not listening keeps on making his love drown in pleasure and teased his nipples.

"S-ssei Ahh nggh – it's still day time."

Akashi who is still not listening shut his beloved's mouth, and without noticing Kuroko is already half naked, he's lover is really good at this. He's kiss is rough and yet he doesn't mind, he likes it whether Akashi is being rough or gentle, Akashi broke their kiss leaving them panting.

"Tell me who's that person you are saying."

Akashi began to suck Kuroko's nipples while his right teases the other one.

"I-it's – Ahh n-not don –"

Kuroko already wants Akashi to stop, but his body is screaming in pleasure. Akashi ask him again.

"Who is it love?"

Akashi parted Kuroko's legs while continuously sucking his Tetsuya's nipples and placed himself on the center, preparing his enormous shaft that will make his love beg for more.

"Say it my sweet Tetsuya."

Kuroko's mind is getting blurry already, when he found the words he says it loud enough so Akashi could hear it clearly.

"I-it's Seijuro Akashi-kun."

Kuroko who is all barely naked moaned loud as the four walls hear his voice making lewd sound upon their love making, when Akashi thrust deeply inside his beloved Tetsuya, the slams are so hard making Kuroko's mind blank releasing beautiful sound like a bird singing.

"Ahh ah ah – no ahh that – yes ah –"

Kuroko cannot contain the pleasure; it is making him look a whore. Well he maybe is, but for a reason he wanted to be a whore of this magnificent, glorious, sex beast and god in bed and everything his beloved Akashi.

"Your making sound that makes me want to thrust deeper, do you like it love?"

Akashi who's being so selfish and greedy when it comes to his beloved is giving his best to see his Tetsuya drown in pleasure, and he wants him to think only him but him alone when both of them are in state of their heavenly divine sex. Seeing his pale teal lover writhes, pants, moan and drown in pleasure while saying his name makes him the luckiest, and blessed man on the earth. No one can touch him like he does, and no one can have him, only he can have the him. Tetsuya's heart, mind and soul is only to him and him alone.

"Sei h-harder."

"So you like rough today, I love it when you say that."

Akashi pulled out his manhood and position himself sitting Kuroko placing on top him leaning his back, the redhead began to thrust deeper again and Kuroko beg for a kiss, placing his hands on Akashi's arm the redhead slammed hard hitting the sweet spot of Kuroko, Akashi broke their kiss and a thin strand of saliva was shown.

"Forgive me love, but I have to see you in your most beautiful transformation."

"Sei-kun n –"

Akashi placed his hands on Kuroko's nipples and bite his most sensitive place, giving the most beautiful moan Akashi would never even let anyone hears, but even the walls have ears and it's making him angry that these walls have to share hearing his Tetsuya's moaning. Akashi's bite his ear and start nibbling it using his tongue, his lover is already writhing in pleasure and soon enough he will reach his climax. Akashi's continues to hit Kuroko's pleasure spot and now licking his beloved neck again.

"S-sei I-i am – ahh! Sei it's so good."

"Tetsuya you're being so tight."

"Ah ah – Sei I really – I love you Sei."

Akashi rapid his phase and holds Tetsuya manhood, and deepen his kiss for Kuroko's sweet climax.

"I love you Tet-su-ya."

"Se-sei Ahhhhh ~"

Both of them reached their climax and Akashi bury his seed inside Kuroko, he wants make sure that the teal head is his alone, he is none other than Akashi Seijuro's possession and no one can take him or even touch him, or they will face more than hell. Meanwhile Kuroko who's panting very hard and cannot able to open eyes leaving his body exhausted to move was pulled by Akashi and began to hug him, the teal head snuggled in the redhead's arms, for him nothing matters except Akashi, he's the only one he trusts no matter what happens.

"Let's go take some shower."

Akashi ask while pecking Kuroko's lips.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I told you that do not –"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but I can't help but hear you moan."

"You're such a pervert Sei, I will not take a shower with you."

Akashi smiled sweetly and kiss the Kuroko's hand.

"Forgive me love, I will only do it every night."

Kuroko gave his sharp icy glare to Akashi.

"Every night! Are you listening to me Akashi-kun?"

He knows very well when his already using his surname and not his name.

"Fine, fine, but let me do it four times a week."

"No."

"Thrice?"

"It's a no either."

"You're being absurd Tetsuya; you even beg for it earlier."

Tetsuya wear he's famous blank dead-panned face.

"Then practice sleeping at the sofa starting tonight."

The teal head is already not joking. Akashi raised his hands and sighed.

"I apologized love, I will never do it again unless you give me permission."

Kuroko pecked Akashi's lips.

"Then we can take shower together."

Kuroko smiled sweetly, Akashi kissed Kuroko's shoulders and began to ask his lover with a worried voice.

"Are you hurt love?"

He's an idiot for he didn't even put lubricant when they had sex.

"Not that much, sometimes I like you being rough."

Kuroko grinned, Akashi smirked and slide down on their bed and carried his lover in bridal style.

"Sei-kun no breaking rules."

Kuroko noted him.

"I am good at that."

"I know you well Akashi-kun."

Akashi likes this side of his lover sometimes.

"Your words are very threatening Tetsuya."

"Yes, it is."

Akashi chuckled.

"And for that I congratulate you for winning love."

"Domo Sei-kun, I shall plan an erotic persuasion every morning for not finishing my breakfast."

Akashi laughed hard, and Kuroko smiled at the sight seeing his lover laughing.

They went inside the bathroom and took a fiery hot shower.

I did my very best in writing this chapter. Comments and Suggestions are always welcome; it is my motivation in writing this fic. Thank you so much


End file.
